


The Diary

by AmberBrown



Series: Earning Their Keep [35]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, Diary/Journal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape Recovery, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberBrown/pseuds/AmberBrown
Summary: Whilst recovering from an assault Aramis reads the diary of a former lover. It helps him to put things into perspective.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is a sort of bridge between the angst of the last few stories and our favourite Musketeers finally getting over their issues.
> 
> If you have not read the rest of the series: Aramis and d’Artagnan are in an established relationship. This story deals with the aftermath of some traumatic events for them both. It also mentions ‘Breaking Point’ quite a lot. If you have not read that story it concerns Aramis being arrested for sodomy, and another Musketeer giving up his life to save him from execution.

D’Artagnan slowly opened his eyes. He was comfortable right where he was and had no intention of moving until he had to. He could feel the warmth of his lover next to him. There was nowhere else he would rather be. Unless it was waking up with his other lover. D’Artagnan knew he was lucky to have two people in his life who loved him and that they were fully accepting of each other as well. 

They were starting to recover from the recent misadventures he and Aramis had suffered. Aramis was still unable to work due to his broken arm. He had recovered sufficiently to walk to the garrison each day and spend his time with the cadets. D’Artagnan suspected they actually enjoyed Aramis helping them. He had a way of making his lessons in sharpshooting interesting. 

Aramis was suffering from more nightmares again. Which was leaving him tired. The daily trips to the garrison, although cathartic to the injured man were not helping with his fatigue. But Aramis was determined to maintain a routine and although d’Artagnan had seen Treville watching his Musketeer carefully he had not felt it necessary to order Aramis to rest. Athos, Porthos and he were keeping an eye on Aramis ready to step in if he pushed himself too far. But unusually for his lover, Aramis really was making every effort to look after himself. When he started to feel the effects of too much activity Aramis had taken to setting the cadets tasks to keep them occupied for a couple of hours. Aramis then took himself off to d’Artagnan’s room at the garrison to rest. 

Porthos had outright called him an old woman for needing an afternoon nap. Aramis had smiled and told Porthos that he seemed to remember him struggling a little when he had broken his own arm a year before. Porthos had not been able to find a response and wandered off towards some unsuspecting cadets.

Then there was the issue of their intimate relationship. They had said they would take it slow, and they were. Neither man was pushing the other. Neither man was expecting anything from the other. They were both worried that Aramis would eventually remember the incident that had affected them so deeply. Being told what had happened was different to actually being able to remember it. Aramis’ memory loss had been traumatic enough, but now that only that memory remained out of reach of his lover they were stuck in a no man’s land. If, when, they were able to get back to enjoying their sex life fully, the way they had enjoyed it before, the threat of that memory returning was hanging over them like Damocles’ sword. 

D’Artagnan knew he was ready to have sex with Aramis again. But he could not, and would not rush his lover. He had made the decision not to say anything to Aramis until he was fully recovered from his injuries and was back at work. Even then he was unsure what would be the best time to tell him. Should he mention it away from the bedroom? Or when they were engaged in intimate contact?

He guessed he would work out the correct time when it arrived. D’Artagnan worried that as he was ready to move on, or at least try to, it would put pressure on Aramis to be ready as well. Which was something he really did not want to do. On the other hand, whilst the memory of the horrific incident was still missing for Aramis, would it be easier for him to ease back into their old ways?

The thoughts continued to whirl around in his head, the indecision annoyed him. He wished it could be easy. He knew it would not be. If, when, Aramis was ready for d’Artagnan to have sex with him, it would no doubt be a fraught, tense affair. Both of them would be trying not to let the events affect them. 

D’Artagnan heard Aramis sigh behind him, he realised his lover was awake. He turned onto his back and looked up at Aramis who had pushed himself up to sit. He was reading a book.

‘Did I wake you?’ Aramis asked. 

D’Artagnan shook his head and shuffled up the bed to sit. 

‘Bad night again?’

Aramis nodded, ‘dreams and my arm was hurting a bit.’

‘You should stay here today, you look tired. No one would mind if you took a bit of time to actually rest properly.’

Aramis looked at his book again for a few seconds, d’Artagnan could tell he was not reading. 

‘No one will think any less of you.’

His lover looked back up at him and smiled sadly, ‘I would think less of myself...but you’re right. I really am starting to feel the tiredness affecting me. I might have to resort to a sleeping draught… but you know my feelings about drugs...’

D’Artagnan slipped his arm around his lover, pleased to feel Aramis lean into him. 

‘Perhaps you could stay here and just hold onto me, whilst I sleep. I know I’d be safe with you next to me?’

‘I’d like nothing more, but I’ve got guard duty to do. We’re short five men at the moment. I can’t be spared.’

‘How are George and Simon? Are they over the worst of the fever yet?’

D’Artagnan smiled, ‘yes. Simon was a bit of an issue when he was confused, he’s a big lad, it took three cadets to keep him in bed at one point.’

‘Wish I could have seen that,’ chuckled Aramis. ‘I’m glad they’re on the mend.’

‘I’m glad you’re on the mend,’ replied d’Artagnan as he leaned in to kiss his lover. ‘I’m sorry I wasn’t awake to be with you when you were dreaming.’

Aramis smiled, ‘you were there, just being close to you is enough of a comfort. It’s not as bad as it was. Getting all the memories back was a shock but I’m getting there.’

They lay together for a few minutes enjoying the closeness, something they had been unable to do for a while after d’Artagnan had been forced to assault Aramis. 

D’Artagnan realised his lover was falling asleep, he wished he could stay where he was, but his duties at the Palace had to take priority. He eased his arm out from around Aramis’ shoulders and slipped out of the bed. Aramis lay back down and turned on his side, his eyelids closing for longer and longer. D’Artagnan watched him as he got dressed. His lover was asleep before he had pulled his boots on. 

He leaned over Aramis, brushing a few hairs from his face and kissed him on the temple. Aramis did not stir. D’Artagnan hoped he would sleep well as he quietly let himself out.

MMMM

It was the dream that had not actually happened again. Most of the things he was dreaming about had happened. But not this one. Yet this was the one he hated the most. 

D’Artagnan falling into the Seine. He was reaching over the bank as far as he could, but he had not been quick enough to grab his lover. D’Artagnan’s face showed fear and shock as he fell. All Aramis could do was watch him disappear into the murky cold water. 

He must have been reaching out in his sleep. He woke up with the blankets tangled around his legs and his uninjured arm stretched above him. He slumped back, breathing hard. 

D’Artagnan had not fallen. He had managed to grab him in time and pulled him back. Was the dream his own subconscious worry about losing his lover? After all that had gone on in their lives, there were plenty of things that could have driven an irreparable wedge between them. But somehow they had always got through it. 

And they would get through what was happening to them now.

He had meant what he had said to his lover as they lay together. Aramis would have liked nothing more than to have d’Artagnan with him, in bed, keeping him safe. The broken arm had left him feeling vulnerable and he disliked that feeling. He did not like being unable to defend himself properly. He could still shoot well with his left hand, but reloading would be a problem. He could still fight with a sword, but his balance would be off and he knew he would tire quickly. 

Another couple of weeks and he would be able to build up his strength again and get back to normal. 

Although normal was something that felt elusive to him. Poor d’Artagnan was still struggling to get over the attack that had led to them having issues. His lover wanted to get back to normal but Aramis knew that d’Artagnan was worried about having sex with him.

For some time Aramis had actually been fearful as well. But now that he did not actually remember the assault and had only been told about it, it did not seem real. He could guess what it had been like, to find out that his lover had been forced to assault him. But he did not remember what it felt like. 

He hoped he would never remember. And he definitely did not want to remember when they were together. 

And he was ready to be with d’Artagnan again. But he would not rush his lover. D’Artagnan had to be ready as well. It was not something that could be rushed into. Aramis would not say anything to d’Artagnan, at least not until he was fully healed. When he was recovered he would talk to his lover. 

Aramis smiled to himself as he tried to envision where would be best to have that conversation. In the bedroom? Too much pressure on d’Artagnan if he was not ready. Somewhere else? What if d’Artagnan was ready as well and hungry for action straight away?

Aramis decided it was not a bad problem to have, although he was still apprehensive about d’Artagnan’s reaction. 

MMMM

With only the use of one hand, it took Aramis at least twice as long to do anything. He looked at his boots longingly. Pulling them on one handed would take too long. And he doubted he would be expected at the garrison. D’Artagnan would have told Treville that he had finally persuaded him to take a day to rest. 

He had been pushing himself, Aramis knew that, but he disliked sitting in his rooms for hours alone. Although he was glad of the break, just being able to potter about without having to maintain an outward look of feeling better than he did was a relief. 

Feeling rather like a palace maid, Aramis wandered around his rooms wiping surfaces with a cloth and tidying away books and papers that he had left out the previous day. He smiled as he caught sight of the letters from his son. Luke still wrote regularly with tales of noble life.

As he put the letters back into the lockable box he used for them he noticed a brown leather bound notebook at the bottom of the box. 

He hesitated for a moment as he remembered where the book had come from.

Aramis carefully took the book from the box and lay it on the table. He pulled out a chair and sat down with a shaky sigh. He could already feel the tears stinging his eyes. 

He thought back to the days during his recovery after his ordeal in the Chatelet. He had spent a lot of time in the garrison, he had felt safest in the garrison. Away from the Red Guard. Most of the time he had hidden away in the infirmary or, as he got stronger, in the armoury. 

But the day he went up to Marc Bardet’s room had left him emotionally drained. None of the others, even d’Artagnan, had known he had gone there. As he had recovered d’Artagnan had been able to return to his own duties, even if he was reluctant to do so. Aramis had kept himself to himself, quietly wandering around the garrison, making himself useful.

Aramis had taken the key to the Musketeers room from Treville’s office. He knew his Captain would not mind, or admonish him for taking it. 

No one had been in Marc’s room since his arrest and execution. Perhaps none of the other Musketeers could face it? Or they did not care? 

He had sat in the room for a while, praying for Marc. Thanking him. 

Then he had slowly packed up the Musketeer’s belongings. Marc’s parents had been informed of their son's death but shown no interest in collecting his few personal items. The stigma of what Marc had been accused of, and confessed to, was probably too much for them.

Aramis had taken his time, folded the clothes neatly, and checked if there was anything of value. 

Then he had found the book. A slightly worn, well-thumbed book. 

A diary. 

He remembered hesitating. Was it an intrusion on Marc’s life, to read his thoughts and feelings?

But Aramis had decided he owed it to the man. The man that had saved his life. He had sat and read the book from cover to cover. Not every day was recorded, Marc wrote about significant things.

Aramis smiled as he remembered finding himself blushing at some of the things Marc had written. Intimate things that had happened. 

Marc had written enthusiastically about their own time together...


	2. The Diary

Wednesday 17th

Yesterday's rare day off seems like a distant memory. But today has been enlightening.

It all started normally. Muster was interesting, the newest cadets were introduced. They look like a promising bunch.

Athos sparred with me by way of a demonstration. Obviously, he won. But he did tell me ‘well done’ when he helped me off the ground. Aramis was there, as I would expect, checking I was alright. He touched my shoulder, squeezed it.

Porthos was the one that noticed the grazes on the back of my arm. I hadn’t even felt it. Treville sent me off with Aramis to get it cleaned up. 

I knew it was my chance.

So I took it.

He sat me down. I was actually shaking. What if I was wrong? What if he wasn’t like me? He could have turned me in. 

He must have sensed how nervous I was. He crouched down in front of me and took my hand. He asked me what was wrong. 

It was embarrassing. I kept stuttering, couldn’t get a word out. But I managed to ask him. 

Then there was a pause. He just looked at me for what felt like hours. 

He smiled. That smile that lights his face up. His eyes twinkle.

He said he was like me.

Aramis; the lover of women. I was right.

I don’t know what is going to happen now. 

We talked briefly, but then Porthos came into the infirmary with one of the new cadets. Porthos had knocked the poor boy over when they were practising some hand-to-hand combat.

Aramis had just been about to talk about another man. A man he’d been with. I’d hoped he might want to sleep with me. 

Perhaps that’s it. The moment over.

I’m seeing the Red Guardsman tomorrow. He scares me a little, but I worry what he might do if I don’t see him again. 

I’ll just have to put up with it. 

MMMM

Monday 22nd

It’s been a few days since I spoke to Aramis. If I had not asked him outright I would never have known. He talks openly about the women he flirts with - although never the actual liaison, he’s too much of a gentleman.

But now I know, I’ve spotted him looking at men occasionally, but it’s always really subtle. I wonder if I am that good at hiding it. He didn’t get the chance the other day to say if he had suspected or known I was the same as him. 

But Damon, he doesn’t really hide it. I think he is too well liked by the Cardinal for people to question him. The Cardinal obviously does not suspect. Damon would be arrested in seconds if that was the case. 

He was rough again when we met. I went to his place.

Although, I wonder, is that just what it’s like? Are men like that with women as well? I can’t imagine being so overbearing with a woman I loved. 

I know there is no love between Damon and I. It is just about the sex. But neither of us pays the other, so surely it should be enjoyed by both parties?

I don’t want to see him again. But when I didn’t instantly agree to another time he got funny. He still had me on the bed. Like he always does, after he’d finished he pushed me down and held me on the bed. It isn’t sexy or romantic - unless it is and I just don’t know enough.

I sometimes wish I had more experience. I’m sure Aramis wouldn’t treat me like that.

I wonder if I will ever get the chance to find out?

One thing I did learn was that Damon has slept with Aramis. I was surprised. Aramis seems so sure of himself I can’t imagine them together. 

Damon asked after Aramis, saying they had fucked a few times but that Aramis had got boring. I asked in what way. Damon said that Aramis would not let him do what he wants each time. Like I do. 

Damon even admitted to hitting Aramis once. 

I remember him turning up to muster with a nasty bruise on his face. He must have been hit quite hard. Damon is a big man. I suspect he could pin Aramis down, in the same way he can with me.

Athos and Porthos asked him about the bruise, but Aramis was evasive. He actually looked a little shaken now I think about it. 

If Damon can affect Aramis, I don’t really stand a chance. 

I have to stop seeing him.

MMMM

Tuesday 23rd

We talked again.

We were in the armoury together and this time we weren’t disturbed.

He asked me if I was with anyone. He must have noticed me trying to hide how much Damon is using me. He asked me if I was alright and I sat there and just admitted I was scared of him. Aramis looked really annoyed. Not with me, with Damon. He told me, very firmly, to not see him again. 

I told him that I knew they had slept together. I thought for a minute he might walk away. He looked annoyed and embarrassed at the same time. He told me Damon had hit him, I asked if it was the time he turned up at muster bruised. He nodded but didn’t answer.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before he looked at me and asked if I wanted to spend some time with him. 

I hope I hid how pleased I was!

We’ve arranged to meet at his place in a couple of days time.

I actually feel like an excited child. 

MMMM

Friday 26th

I am very worried. I need to put this down in order before I forget it all. I hope he’s alright. I’m not sure what I will do if he doesn’t turn up to muster later.

She might have turned him in.

Should I have stayed? He told me to go, virtually pushed me out of the door. I barely had time to grab my weapons.

It had been going so well. 

I arrived at his rooms at seven o’clock. He gave me some wine. We sat and talked for a bit before he leaned in and kissed me. It was really good. I kissed him back. His hand was in my hair and his other hand was on my thigh. I don’t think I’ve ever got that hard so quickly. He smiled as we were kissing. I felt a little embarrassed for reacting so quickly to his touch. He seemed to sense how close I was to coming because he moved his hand away and started undoing my doublet, one button at a time. 

It wasn’t until he paused his kiss and looked at me that I realised how much of a stunned rabbit I must have looked like. 

He took my hand and pulled it towards his breeches. I guessed, correctly, that I was to undo the buttons. 

I did. 

Then he pushed my doublet off me and pulled me up to stand. 

He just kept kissing me and touching me. It was amazing. He was slow and, to be honest, gentle. It was not like any time before. With any man. 

Somehow I managed to push his breeches down. He pulled me close and untucked my shirt pulling it over my head. 

I’ve never had someone deal with my cock, with their mouth before. I always have to deal with theirs. He knelt in front of me, undoing my breeches with one hand and caressing my stomach and chest with the other. 

As he undid my underclothes he looked me in the eyes for a few seconds. I guessed he was seeking permission?

I managed to nod, I couldn’t look away. But as he went to work all the feelings overwhelmed me. I shut my eyes and just enjoyed it. 

I can’t describe what he did, but it worked. I was surprised not to come straight away. I think he knew how to keep me almost at that point, but not quite teetering over. 

When I did come I only lasted a few seconds before my knees buckled. But he was there, smiling. Guiding me back to the chair. Kissing me. Pulling the last of my clothes off. 

In true Aramis style, he showed off a bit as he stripped off. He was everything I expected, so confident with his own body.

After a few minutes, he led me into his bedroom. We lay together, just touching each other and kissing. 

I touched his cock, he obviously enjoyed it. The satisfied noises he made actually had me getting hard again.

He’d already out oil out. I decided to take the initiative. I grabbed the bottle and his hand, pouring oil on his fingers. 

He was so gentle. Not like Damon who causes me pain - but I just put up with that.

No. Aramis knew what he was doing. And when we actually fucked. It wasn’t fucking. It wasn’t sex for the sake of it. 

He kept touching my cock until I came again. I think he must have come at the same time. 

Aramis knows what he’s doing. 

We fell asleep together. This was after he had cleaned us up. He was prepared for that as well. Damon usually just chucks my under clothes at me. I hate him. 

But what happened next.

I won’t settle until I see him and know he is safe.

We must have slept through the night, holding each other. 

His landlady had let herself into his rooms. 

She was so angry. Shouting at him. He looked concerned. Really concerned. I was bloody terrified. 

We scrambled out of bed. He wrapped a blanket around himself as he tried to calm the woman down. I don’t know what she was saying. I just grabbed my clothes and dressed as quickly as I could.

He told me to go. I did. 

Although I feel guilty now. 

MMMM

Saturday 27th

I don’t know what he did. I don’t know how he talked her around, but he was at muster this morning. 

I was shaking with worry. One of the new cadets even asked if I was alright.

And then he was there as if nothing had happened.

I’ve not been able to talk to him yet. 

But I am very relieved.

MMMM

Sunday 28th

The man is incorrigible. I had started to wonder if he was avoiding me at one point. I thought that he didn’t want to see me, that I had disappointed him in some way.

But no.

He was avoiding me because he was embarrassed about what had happened. 

I ended up cornering him in the stables. I saw him walk in with a carrot for his horse. The stable boys weren’t there so we were alone. 

I startled him, and he was flushed with embarrassment straight away. It was amusing as he stumbled and stuttered through an explanation that he had ended up sleeping with his landlady to placate her. 

He is sure she would not have turned us in, but she did threaten to kick him out for flouting her rule about no visitors overnight. 

Once he’d explained it all I saw a change him. His normale cheeky confidence was back. 

He asked if I’d like to stay the night again. He said we’d be safe because the landlady was away for a couple of days. 

I must have looked a little unsure, he could obviously read my mind. I was worried about sleeping together and working together. He pointed out that we don’t actually work together that much so it would not be awkward.

Obviously, I agreed to see him again.

MMMM

Monday 29th

I know I don’t love him, but I think I would do anything for him. We slept together again, but this time I had sex with him. I was shocked when he poured the oil on my fingers. 

I’m going to put it in order.

I got to his rooms and we sat talking for a while again. He seemed eager to get to bed after a while.

We spent some time undressing each other and kissing again. 

But as I reached for the oil he got there first and with one of his infectious grins, he took my hand and started to pour the oil on my fingers.

He stopped when I saw my face. I must have looked shocked and confused. 

He seemed genuinely embarrassed when I told him I’d never fucked a man before. He was apologetic. He said that as he enjoys fucking and being fucked he sometimes forgets that some men don’t do both. 

I was very embarrassed, I told him it wasn’t through choice that I had never fucked a man. He was a mixture of annoyed and sympathetic. 

I told him I was starting to realise that I don’t need to do what the other man wants me to do. I can and should stand up for myself. He must have noticed I felt a bit pathetic at that moment. He wrapped his arms around me for a few seconds and told me that what happened between us would go no further. He said he hoped I could trust him. 

Of course, I can trust him.

He asked me outright if I would like to have sex with him. I nodded. He smiled. He could tell I was nervous, he told me he would talk me through it. 

He took my shaking hand and poured the oil. His descriptions were perfect, he allowed me to take my time, he told me that it can be enough to just do the preparation. He’d had a couple of partners who didn’t like to fuck but enjoyed the oil being used on them. 

The actual sex was amazing. He let me set the pace, he told me firmly that he could deal with however fast or slow I was. I even managed to work his cock at the same time, like he had done with me. 

We collapsed into a very undignified heap afterwards, I was panting hard but just felt very pleased, proud, amazed. I can’t explain how I felt. I don’t think I will ever feel the same again. 

He’s shown me that I don’t have to do what the other man wants. We’ve been together twice and I think I have learned more in those two times than in the entire time I’ve been sleeping with men. 

I’d like to sleep with him again, but I don’t want to get too involved. We’re soldiers, I wouldn’t want to get too close to him. What if he was killed in action?

I wouldn’t want to deal with that.


	3. Chapter 3

Aramis was sleeping soundly, lying on the blankets, fully clothed, he looked more peaceful than he had in days. 

D’Artagnan quietly closed the diary. He looked at the cover for a few seconds. He sniffed and wiped the unshed tears from his eyes. Despite how private the memories were, despite it being about his lover sleeping with another man d’Artagnan had found himself very moved by Marc’s words. 

It was obvious that Marc was in love with Aramis, but did not want to act on it. Aramis had been quite open with d’Artagnan about sleeping with a couple of other Musketeers but that nothing had ever really come of it. D’Artagnan wondered if Aramis had known at the time how deeply their time together had affected Marc. 

The haunting last few words from Marc, saying he would not know how he would deal with Aramis being killed were sobering. D’Artagnan knew he was now far too involved with Aramis to even consider not being with him on the off chance something awful happened. 

Poor Marc had wanted a committed relationship with a man, he had nearly attained it with Simon Berger but not quite. Fate cruelly stepping in before Marc could be truly happy. 

D’Artagnan remembered Marc’s words to him the day before his execution. 

_‘And tell Aramis, when he is better, when it won’t upset him too much, tell him that he must not dwell on what I have done for him and for you. Tell him that I want him to get better. I want him to recover fully. I know it will take him a while but he must...I order it.’ ___

__Marc had given up his life to save Aramis. It was the least they could do to honour that sacrifice. D’Artagnan knew that Aramis had been deeply affected by what Marc had done and did his best not to dwell on it. They both lived so that Marc’s death was not in vain._ _

__‘I hadn’t known how much our times together had meant to him,’ said Aramis quietly._ _

__D’Artagnan looked down at his lover who was watching him with sleepy eyes. He managed to push himself up to sit. D’Artagnan knew better than to try and help Aramis with simple tasks as he recovered._ _

__‘I don’t mind,’ said d’Artagnan, ‘reading this just reminded me how generous you are…’_ _

__‘He was right, I...we...should try to move on, not dwell on the past. I know we still have the issue of my missing memory but…’_ _

__Aramis trailed off, looking at d’Artagnan who nodded before he replied._ _

__‘I’m ready to try again-’_ _

__‘I’d like to try, if you are ready-’_ _

__Both men huffed out laughter and smiled as they spoke at the same time._ _

__‘Obviously, we have to wait for this to heal properly,’ said Aramis with a nod towards his injured arm._ _

__‘And we will deal with your missing memory if it surfaces. We’ve got over difficulties before.’_ _

__They looked at each other for a few seconds before Aramis glanced at Marc’s diary._ _

__‘We owe him.’_ _

__‘We owe him,’ echoed d’Artagnan._ _

__MMMM_ _

__Aramis had decided that he would stop using the sling over the following days. His arm still ached but he had regained full movement with minimal pain. He was officially back on light duties at the garrison and finally able to load and fire a musket. Aramis was really only using the sling to placate his lover and his friends who thought he should not be rushing to use his now healed arm again._ _

__D’Artagnan was with Constance for the first time in several days. Aramis did not expect to see him that night, he was pleased his lover had finally decided he was fit enough to be left to his own devices. Although he knew Constance would not begrudge the slight monopoly Aramis had taken of d’Artagnan’s time since his injury._ _

__As he neared the unmarked grave he slowed his walk. There was no one else around. He removed his hat and took a couple of deep breaths. He had not visited the grave for several weeks. Events had conspired against him, but reading the diary again had made Aramis feel it was time to pay his respects._ _

__He reached the spot. He smiled as he looked at the flowers which were growing rather haphazardly over the grave. They were not planted neatly, Aramis knew Constance had scattered the seeds deliberately. She did not want to draw attention to the area. The wildflowers did not look out of place on the edge of the cemetery. The Musketeers section was only a few yards away._ _

__Marc was where he belonged, with his brothers. To have left him in the unmarked, unconsecrated mass grave would have been heartbreaking. Aramis was grateful to Athos and Porthos for taking on the grim job of finding their unfairly executed brother and giving him a proper burial._ _

__Aramis pulled out his cross, rubbing his fingers over it. He murmured a prayer of thanks. Even now, a year after his death, Marc Bardet was helping him._ _

__‘We’ll get there,’ said Aramis quietly. ‘We’ll never forget what you did for us...thank you.’_ _

__Aramis remained where he was for several minutes before slowly walking towards the road and back to the garrison._ _

__Aramis hoped he was walking back to normality with his lover. They would get there, he knew, even if it took a little time._ _

__The End._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.   
> The next piece will be much more light-hearted, I’ve already started writing it.   
> There will be shenanigans.   
> ;-)


End file.
